


Gaming Boyfriends (not)

by jyunos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, They live together in an apartment, competitive loser yukhei, have fun reading yEET, idk what to tag, sulky angry baby lion mark, theyre playing mobile legends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunos/pseuds/jyunos
Summary: If your boyfriend gets angry at you, buy him ice cream and a plushie. 18/10 works all the time.





	Gaming Boyfriends (not)

**Author's Note:**

> i... did not proofread this, please don't come after my neck,, here's a sulky and angry mark after playing a game with lucas
> 
> have fun reading? uwu

 

If there was something that the talented Mark Lee is bad at, it would definitely be games; physical games, video games, mobile games, _everything_ , he’s just terrible. He is completely _shit_ at it and everyone knows. No one knows what on earth he tried to do most (all) of the time, he doesn’t either. Make him play battlegrounds, he will just end up running around with no directions until he’s shot down. Make him play a MOBA game, you bet he will end up dying a thousand times, and if he’s lucky, he might just be able to take down one opponent.

 

Lucas, knowing damn well his boyfriend is terrible at games, decided it would be _fun_ to make Mark play with him despite his cries of disagreement. “Xuxi noooo-” “C’mon Mark, it’ll be fun!”

 

The first hour was spent with Lucas recapping Mark, who is sitting in his lap and leaning on his chest, on playing MLBB.

 

“I’m so bad at this, Xuxi,” Mark mutters under his breath, reading the abilities of the hero Lucas had just made him buy (Lucas paid for it since Mark refused to).

 

“I believe in you, baby,” Lucas says, placing a gentle kiss on Mark’s temple.

 

The next half an hour, the two of them finally separated from each other, sitting on each end of their sofa and focusing on their smartphones. Lucas was getting aggressive and mercilessly killing the enemies while Mark… Well, he is just trying his best.

 

Mark was nervous, not because of the match, but because of their ranks. They were playing with other random players and he didn’t want to look pathetic. After all, Lucas was already at Epic II, while he’s still a baby at Warrior III which is the given rank for new ranked players. Lucas, forgetting that his boyfriend is not an avid player, would beg Mark to join him in a ranked battle and Mark would just brush him off, “Babe, you can’t. Your rank is way too high up to play with a mere Warrior.” Since then, Lucas would just make Mark join him in classic battles or brawls.

 

15 minutes into their match, Lucas started cussing at everything.

 

“God-fucking-damn, did this bitch just go AFK?!” Lucas screams when he realises that one of his teammates were at their base and not doing anything.  “What the fuck? Why isn’t anyone going to the top lane? Mark, baby, how are you survi- OH FUCK!” Lucas died, ambushed by the opposing team. “I’m gonna kill these assholes.”

 

Saying that Lucas is competitive, is an understatement. Him, along with Yuta and Jaehyun are banned to play games with each other (under Taeyong’s command) to prevent any bloodshed and them impulsively breaking their friendship (it happened once, Jaehyun refused to speak or even look at Yuta for a whole month because Yuta had beaten him in a game of Mario Kart until Taeyong scolded them). Lucas is _very_ competitive, and he would start to curse like a sailor and throw tantrums when he loses. Lucas does not like to lose.

 

“Babe, calm down,” Mark says softly, looking away from his screen the moment he died for the umpteenth time and looks up at his boyfriend who has a frown on his handsome face.

 

“I _am_ calm,” Lucas insisted, even though Mark can literally see smoke coming out from his ears. “Alright, I’m back alive.”

 

Mark gets back in the game, running along the bottom lane where the enemy minions were getting close to their last turret. Everything was going well, he managed to kill the minions without losing much health until two enemies started attacking him and he was all alone at the bottom lane with no support. He surprisingly managed to kill one enemy before dying himself. The other enemy had low life left and he _believed_ that just one more hit and he would be able to kill the two enemies. On his own. Just the thought of it made him feel proud of himself. Unfortunately, it’s just a thought and he died before giving the one last hit. Discouraged, he watches Lucas’ hero on the screen while he waits for himself to resurrect.

 

Lucas was doing well, as expected. Lucas was already attacking the enemies’ base inhibitor with the other minions while their teammates dealt with the enemy heroes. All is well, they were winning anyway.

 

“Victory!” Lucas throws his hands up in the air the moment he heard that.

 

“Baby we did it!” Lucas shouts, pulling Mark into a hug and peppering him with kisses.

 

Mark laughs and pushes Lucas away. “No, you did it.”

 

“Nah.” Lucas shakes his head, disagreeing and looks back on his phone screen. “Aw, my lil baby had two kills? I’m proud of you!”

 

“Ah, shut up,” Mark whines, “It was just luck…”

 

Lucas coos when he sees Mark pouting, having the urge to just stop playing and shower his _lil baby_ with neverending affection.

 

“Can we go eat now? Please?”

 

“One more match,” Lucas begs, looking at Mark with puppy eyes. “Just one more, and we’ll go have food. I have a feeling we might win again.”

 

Mark sighs. “Fine.”

 

Lucas was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

 

The opponent team was too strong and were playing strategically, unlike Lucas’ team which is just with Mark and three other random players whom they never played with before.

 

“Mark, stay with me,” Lucas commands and Mark follows, trying his best to support Lucas to the best of his abilities.

 

Their teamwork was just Mark getting rid of the minions and assisting Lucas while Lucas takes out the enemies.

“I died…” Mark says sadly. Lucas, on the other hand, was unusually quiet, which is not a good thing. It either means two things, he’s angry and is going to explode any time soon, or he’s disappointed and Mark rather not have any of the two. He hates it when Lucas gets angry because it’s quite an ugly sight to witness. And Lucas getting disappointed could only mean two things, he’s disappointed with himself and he would think lowly of himself (and Mark’s heart would absolutely shatter to see his loved one feeling that way) or, he’s disappointed with whoever he is playing with and in this case, Mark. And Mark absolutely wouldn’t want to disappoint Lucas in any way possible.

 

“We’re losing,” Lucas says monotonously as if every ounce of life has been taken away from him.

 

“Sorry,” Mark whimpers and Lucas did not say anything.

 

Once resurrected, Mark immediately goes to Lucas which is not far from the base since the enemy managed to destroy half their turrets in a span of 10 minutes.

 

“Mark! Get him, get him, get him-- kill him!” Lucas urges as the enemy that they were attacking was really low on health. Mark charges forward, only to be stunned by another enemy who was hiding in the bush. “MARK LEE! You had one fucking job!”

 

“I’m sorry! It’s not my fault, I was stunned!” Mark grumbles. He was already in a put into a bad mood because he was hungry, and now the fact that Lucas _shouted_ at him makes him terribly upset because Lucas _never_ shouts at him.

 

“Just… go to mid lane and support the others.”

 

Mark huffs unhappily but still listens to Lucas anyway.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- they got the Lord! Ugh! Fucking hell,” Lucas grumbles angrily, muttering a string of swear words under his breath.

 

In the end, they lost. _Obviously._

 

And _obviously_ , Lucas is unhappy about it. He was cursing at the other team players and the opponent team under his breath.

 

“Lucas, can we go eat now?” Mark asks impatiently. However, Lucas didn’t hear him. “Lucas!”

 

“What the fuck do you want?!” Lucas shouts, glaring at him.

 

Mark was in disbelief. “You are really shouting at me, over a _fucking_ game? Fine! Whatever. Have it your way then, bitch.”

 

Mark stands up abruptly and storms off into his room. Lucas snaps out of his temporary anger to realise that he had indeed, fucked up. He abandons his phone and went to Mark’s door, knocking it carefully.

 

“Mark? Baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for snapping and shouting at you, letting my emotions take over my instincts. I didn’t mean it, I swear. Can you please let me in?” Lucas begs.

 

Mark just ignored Lucas’ begs and quickly changed his clothes, taking his phone, wallet and earphones with him once he’s done. He opens his door harshly and glares up at Lucas who was shocked by the suddenness.

 

“Where are you going?” Lucas asks hesitantly.

 

“To eat. _Alone_ . Because apparently, my bitchass boyfriend cares more about his game more than _me_.” Mark storms away, but Lucas caught his arm. “Do not touch me,” he seethes, glaring at the hand that is holding him back.

 

“Sorry,” Lucas mumbles as he takes back his hand and letting Mark’s arm go.

 

Lucas fucked up, he realised, really badly. He takes out his phone and quickly asks for help.

 

**To: Jae**

i fucked up

mark is mad

 

**From: Jae**

can’t help u

i’m in the same position

 

**To: Jae**

fuck

 

It’s not the first time Lucas faced an angry Mark, but it was definitely the first time that Mark _left_ him. Whenever they would get into an argument, Mark would be the first person to calm things down and apologise if he was in the wrong. But never would Mark storm off. Lucas tried calling Mark multiple times, but the latter would just ignore his calls and text messages.

 

“Stupid Yukhei,” Lucas mutters to himself, “You dumb bitch, look what you’ve done now. Stupid ML… I’m hungry.”

 

The time is only 7 PM. He has no idea where Mark went, and he did not want to anger him anymore so he decided to leave him alone _for now_. He decided to go to the supermarket and buy some groceries and cook his own meal (only because he hates eating alone outside). He is not the best cook per se, but at least it is still edible, and no one had died yet (so far).

 

He goes to his room and grabs a hoodie that was on the floor and quickly puts it on. Then he grabs his wallet along and rushes out of the apartment, not forgetting his key card.  

 

At the supermarket, he just grabs ingredients needed to make a simple fried rice, he also grabbed a pack of ramen noodles, just in case he gets hungry again, which is very likely. He walks by the ice cream section and stops in his tracks when he sees an ice cream that reminds him of his angry little boyfriend: Cookies and Cream flavoured ice cream. He grabs a few tubs, as an apology, and also for his stomach - mostly for Mark, though - and walks away once he’s satisfied.

 

On his way home, he saw a cute, fairly big, lion plushie and he just _had_ to get it.

 

As expected, Mark wasn’t around when Lucas reached home, ready to cook himself a meal. He quickly keeps the ice cream tubs in the freezer and starts cooking, leaving the lion plushy on the table.

 

Used to cooking for two people, Lucas made too many extras for a one person’s meal. He looks at the time on his phone and immediately starts to get worried. It was late. Very late to Lucas’ liking. He does not believe he is _over_ protective, maybe just protective. But it is hard not to get protective over Mark because before they were together, Mark would always get into trouble or get stuck in situations that aren’t… _great_. He would always come home either angry or crying, seeking immediate comfort in Lucas’ hugs.

 

**To: little leo**

baby, i know you are mad at me

but can you please tell me whr

you are so i don’t get super

worried?

 

it’s already almost nine and

i'm abt to lose my shit if

you dont reply me

 

**From: little leo**

i’m at jeno’s.

don’t wait up, i might

spend a night here.

 

Lucas fumes when he read the second part of Mark’s reply. He admits, he is jealous. He had known that Jeno _likes_ his boyfriend. Even before Lucas and Mark got together, Jeno had always been with Mark. This resulted in Lucas and Jeno having a mini-rivalry between them, and it did not end even after Mark and Lucas became official.

 

**To: DEMON DOG**

GIVE MY BOYFRIEND BACK TO ME

ASSHOLE

 

**From: DEMON DOG**

HE DON’T WANT YOU ANYMORE SO

KINDLY FUCK OFF THANKS

 

**To: DEMON DOG**

FIGHT ME?!?!?!?! I WILL KILL

YOU!!!!

 

**From: DEMON DOG**

COME AT ME MF

 

Lucas growls at the reply. _The audacity of this bitch_ , he thinks. He throws his phone to the side and walks to his room, taking a post-it note and pen before going back to the table. He takes the lion plushie that he got for Mark and arranged it nicely and quickly writes a note and paste it on the table just in front of the lion plushie. He wanted to wait for Mark even if he’s not coming home but considering he has an early morning class with the Bitch Teacher the next day, he’s not going to risk being late. He retreats back into his room with a heavy heart and lies down on his bed. He stayed for about 5 minutes before starting to twist and turn, trying to find a comfortable pose. He shuts his eyes closed, hoping to be dragged into dreamland but _nope_ , he just can’t sleep.

 

*

 

It is half past midnight when Mark reaches home (in courtesy of Jeno _kicking_ him out).

 

 

_“Mark, please, for the love of God. Just go home already! Your boyfriend is literally sending me death threats,” Jeno shouted, exasperated._

 

 

_“No! I’m going to ignore him!” Mark huffed, crossing his arm as he stares at his phone._

 

 

_“I will send Nana to Lucas if you don’t get out of my fucking apartment now.”_

 

 

_Mark panics at the name and immediately looks at Jeno with his big eyes. “Fine, I’ll go home. But, can you walk me home? Lucas might lose his shit if he finds out I went home alone...”_

 

 

_“...Fucking princess,” Jeno muttered under his breath, grabbing his jacket._

 

That, is how Jeno managed to get Mark out of his apartment.

 

“I’m going,” Jeno says, turning back and walking away. Mark just nods and opens the door to his shared apartment with Lucas. He steps inside, taking off his shoes and putting them on the shoe rack.

 

Mark walks in the dark, not wanting to create any sort of attention towards him (and also because he’s just lazy to switch on the lights). He notices that the kitchen lights was still switched on so he quickly went there to switch them off until he saw the lion plushie on the table and a note placed under the lion.

 

_To my dearest baby lion, Mark,_

 

_I’m sorry for making you upset_

_and got too engrossed in the game…_

 

_I don’t know what to do so I bought_

_cookies & cream ice cream for you _

_and this lion plushie just because I_

_Immediately thought of you hehe_

 

_With much love and apologies,_

_Lucas_

 

“He’s so cheesy,” Mark hums, a shy smile on his face. He picks up the lion plushie, making sure to turn off the lights that Lucas had left it on and makes his way to his bedroom. He was ready to plop down on his bed when he realises a _long_ figure on his bed, snoring softly. He realised it was just his boyfriend, comfortably sleeping on his side while hugging a pillow.

 

Mark pulls the pillow that Lucas was hugging and throws it somewhere on the floor. Lucas is already taking too much of the space so he simply pushed Lucas to the corner against the wall and gets into bed with Lucas who’s finally conscious after Mark pushed him. “Mark?”

 

“I’m here,” Mark says, getting comfortable in his bed. “You’re forgiven.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s almost 1,” Mark answers, turning around to face Lucas. “Jeno sent me home, don’t worry.”

 

Lucas just brings Mark closer to him. “Mark…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I can’t go back to sleep…” Lucas whispers as he plays with Mark’s hair.

 

“...”

 

“Mark…”

 

“Let’s go eat ice cream,” Mark says, sitting up and pulling Lucas up with him.

 

The two of them ended up on the kitchen floor, devouring two tubs of cookies and cream ice cream while talking and _arguing_ about random stuff (half the time, it’s Lucas being salty that Mark went to Jeno instead of someone else like Jaemin and Mark being salty _at_ Lucas for bringing up Jaemin into the conversation - they’re just a couple of jealous kids, okay?)

 

The next thing Mark remembered was waking up on the kitchen floor, Lucas sprawled next to him, taking most of the space because of his long limbs. The tubs of ice cream rest between their bodies, squashed down and the two spoons they used the night before is gone.

 

“Cas… Wake up.” Mark shakes Lucas but the later just curls up even more, groaning. “You’re late for Bitch Teacher’s class.”

 

Lucas immediately sits up, eyes wide. “HUH?!”

 

“It’s 9:30 AM…”

 

“You don’t have class?” Mark shakes his head, taking the empty tubs and throwing them into the bin. “Kay then, I’ll just skip classes today.”

 

Mark just gives Lucas a pointed look but did not say anything else.

 

“Movie day?” Mark asks moments later.

 

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment maybe ♡
> 
> twt: @t7scvlt


End file.
